Darkness
by Chibi Fye
Summary: I am dying slowly... haunted by the cold darkness and my frightening past... KuroxFye shonenai. very angst. Horror with the next chapters. Chapter 7 up! lol
1. Why?

Well, here i am with a new fic. Hope you like it as you liked the others. And… well, read and review .

Title: Darkness

Author: Shia-chan/ Kai Angel – Fye Tenshi-chan

Pairings: KuroxFye

Genre: Angst./ Drama/ Suspense/Romance ( Shonen – ai)

Summary: I am dying slowly… haunted by de darkness

* * *

Prologue 

This is all what I see.

Darkness.

A cold darkness that scares me.

I want to avoid it but I can not, because it is always haunting me with frightening dreams about my past, my painful and sad past. And I can not stand this, always hidden behind a mask.

And I want to die… but when I am feeling nearly dead you appear and save me, always save me.

Why?

Still, I have not said anything about my past. Still I will always smile in a forced way. Still you will always be there for me and save me…

But why?

Just tell me why…before I really die…haunted by the darkness.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well, hope you liked it please read and review?? chapters 1 and two are written. Anyone knows who is talking?? 


	2. Scared

Well, I am baaaaaaaaack . Here you have the first chapter, which is mostly a second prologue.

In the first prologue, the person who was talking was….tachín tachán! Fye/Fay ( I will call him Fye).

In this one, it is Kuropuu who is talking. Hahahahaha more angsty yep, yep.

So, enjoy it and review please. I will try my best to update soon.

News

1. Chapter 137 - - 6th december

Chapter 138 - - 13th december

2. Season 3 - - 7th april

* * *

Chap. 1: Scared

( Prologue 2)

I know you do not want to talk about your past, and I respect it. But I know you want to forget it, but you can not because it is haunting you.

Why do not you ask for help?

And you will always smile, despite the pain you are in. I want to help you, but I can not because I do not know how I can help you.

When I look at you, I see you are scared. You are fighting the urge of telling us your past, but finally you decide not to say anything and continue smiling forcefully.

I know you are broken, I have heard you in the nights when the kids and the white manjuu are sleeping. And it is when you are alone, when you let your mask fall and you cry to sleep. Alone, haunted by your past.

I know your past is very painful but I can not help you if you do not ask. In fact, I know you will never ask for help, not today, not tomorrow, at least.

Sometimes when the pain is too big for you, your mask breaks in front of the children and you run to your room, where you cry to sleep. And that is what has happened today.

Now I am standing in front of your door. I have heard you sobbing some minutes ago, and now it is only silence. And I am worried you have done something stupid.

I open the door slowly and enter silently in your room. I see you sound asleep with your head and arms resting in you bed, the rest of your body in the floor, shivering. When I approach to you I can see big tears rolling down your cheeks, although you are unconscious. I dry them and look at your flushed face. You are sweaty and I notice the pained expression in your face.

I place a hand on your forehead and feel the hotness of your skin.

Great.

You have a new crazy fever. I know that it is because of your health. You are breaking it, dammit! In fact, you have been like this for two months. Do not know what the hell is wrong with you. In the mornings you look excited and happy, full of live, but in the evenings you look completely drained…and so, I let you rest because it is what you need. I gently catch you from the floor and place you in your bed, covering your shivering body with blankets.

Looking at your flushed, pained face I decide it is time for you to try and trust us. It will take you lot of time, I know. Do not worry, fallen angel, but at least…

" Kurosama…" I heard you mumbling in your sleep.

…at least let me take care of you when you are sleeping. For now.

_To be continued…_

* * *

So, hope you liked it. Please read and review!! next chapters mooooooore angsty!! and… horror XD!!

well, next chapter will be uploaded soon .


	3. A new but known world

Well, here comes the real story. What will happen?? Nobody knows – theatrical voice-

Mooooore angst, moooore horror.

note: this is all my creation. If something I wrote happens in one of the next chapters of the manga…wow, I should be a claribident xD.

Well, thanks to all of you for your support and reviews, you make me happy n0n thanks!

* * *

**A new but known world**

_Hitsusen…Your destiny is written…_

_You only can change the way you come in_

When Fye opened his eyes, he found himself in a cold world. No animals, no trees, no fields near him. Nothing. Only a frozen land and a sky full of black and big clouds threatening to rain.

He shuddered and looked around…Fye frowned, he found the place very familiar.

------------------------------------------------ with Kuuuuuuurorin...

Kurogane woke up with the mage on top of him, as always. The children where looking at him a bit worried and a woman was talking to them in an strange language they didn´t understand.

"jfjnhdvvgbvhg hfhn bbfgdyg" said the woman

The boy and the girl exchanged looks of worry and decided to smile brightly to the woman, who smiled too and left.

In that moment, Mokona arrived and landed on top of the head of Kurogane

"You manjuu!!" he growled.

The princess tapped the ninja´s shoulder.

"Etto… Kurogane-san ? Fye-san isn´t awaken yet…"

The man sat quickly grabbing the mage by the shoulders and shaking him. The problem was that Fye didn´t even move a bit.

"What´s the problem with you??" he asked to the silent magician

The others started to get worried. Kurogane took Fye in his arms and motioned to the kids to follow him.

"Hurry, we have to find a place to stay" Syaoran said

Later they found a little cabin free of price and Fye was gently put into bed. All of them looked worriedly at the sleeping magician.

"Why hasn´t he awaken yet?" the princess asked at the verge of tears.

The ninja sighed. He was really worried, the mage looked as if he were dead.

"Just wait for some hours…Perhaps he is only tired" he mumbled

The kids nodded still somewhat worried and left, but Kurogane decided to stay by the mage´s side. He looked at the man in the bed. There was something bad….but what?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- with Fye…

"Guys!!! where are you???"

Fye only received his echo as answer. Sighing he tried it again.

"Mokona!! Sakura-chan!! Syaoran-kun!! Kuro-" he gasped and fell to his knees, a stinging pain running over his body. Something went through both his shoulders and his head started spinning.

With the last of his strength, he looked up to see who had shot him.

"It…can´t be…" he whispered before his world turned black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- with Kuropuu…

Kurogane saw startled how the mage started bleeding from his shoulders. He approached the man quickly and tried to wake him.

"Mage! Wake up! Mage!"

"That won´t work, Kurogane" a cold voice said

The ninja turned quickly to see the woman he hated so much.

"What…the hell are you doing here?" he snaped

"Ooooh. I´m happy you wanted to see me again" she chirped

" As if I really wanted!" Kurogane grumped

" Still, what you are doing won´t work" she repeated

" Why not?"

" You can´t wake someone if his soul is not still in his body. This is the case"

" What are you saying stupid witch?"

Yuuko smiled and approached the bleeding mage

"It is the same as if you try to treat his injuries. They won´t be cured" Yuuko sighed " You can do it, but they will open again and again and bleed even more than they do now. And you don´t want it, do you?"

The ninja sighed. For once he agreed with the witch. It was true…But…. where was Fye´s soul???

"Kidnapped" Yuuko answered

Kurogane looked again at the woman with a quizzical look.

" His soul has been kidnapped by the one he is running from"

"Ashura?"

Yuuko smiled sadly and looked at Kurogane with a worried look.

" Who said he was running from Ashura?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fye….

Fye opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in a dark, cold cell. He couldn´t even move his arms because of the arrow injuries in his shoulders and had a persistent headache, so he decided to stay face down.

" Where am I?"

His mind started to fade away into darkness. There were so much questions in his mind. His eyes fluttered close again, but before passing out, he found the strength to whisper something to the silence of that land.

" Who…am I?"

Then there was only silence in his cell.

Somewhere in a dark, big castle a shadow smiled looking at the image of the passed out mage.

"The mage´s power is mine"

A sadistic laugh could be heard between its echos in the entire frozen worlds by the spirits of those who were killed there.

_ To be continued…_

* * *

So…. what do you think? You like it? hate it? want more?? R&R

pd : I don´t know how to write "Hitsusen"


	4. The World of Hitzusen

Waaaaaaaaa. I´m baaaaaaaaack... too soon perhaps ¬0¬

So, I leave you all wondering where was Fye´s soul and mostly where the hell they were. And as I´m soooooo kind I bring you the chapter 4 lol

Thanks to…. well the first reviewers hyuu-chan and DemonUntilDeath-chan or kun or whatever you want XD. Also thanks to the people who will read and review later XD

moooooore angst, mooooooore Humor ( yes! here will be a bit of humor XD)

aaaaaaaaand Chapter 146 is going out today when? no idea I´m waiting nn. But it seems that there will be KuroxFay yay yay!…. ehem… well here you have the chapter.

* * *

**The world of Hitzusen**

_One soul _

_with no memories remained_

_one girl_

_prying for his master._

" What do you mean?" Kurogane asked the woman angrily

Yuuko laughed, earning a killing glare from the ninja.

"There is someone that caused the destruction of Fye´s country, Celes" she explained

"Yeah, I know, that Ashura guy"

Yuuko closed his eyes before looking to the mage.

" Ashura had never existed. There is someone that can change his look and that person is the one Fye always thought to be Ashura, his king"

The witch placed a hand over the mage´s forehead, closing his eyes as if concentrating. A white – yellow light surrounded Fye´s body.

"I see" The woman said, "That someone has blocked Fye´s memories." The light faded away slowly "This is terrible. Kurogane, you will have to recover his soul"

The ninja's rage grew up. He was really angry!

"By the way, witch, where the hell are we?"

"This is the world of Hitzusen. Here you can see how the future will be. Fye´s condition was also written, I tried to change it, but I couldn't. Sorry for that" She smiled sadly at the ninja. " Well, I have to go. I can't be here longer. See you"

With that the woman disappeared. Kurogane stared at the spot where the witch had been a moment ago.

"Bring his soul back… but how?" he whispered

------------------------------------------------------------------The world in which Fye´s soul is

…_e_

…_ye_

…_Fye_

Fye! Something hit his cheek . He opened his unfocused eye slowly and looked at the figure who was holding him.

"Fye!" a girl voice? The figure focused and he realised he was looking directly at a tearing girl with cat ears. "Fye!" she called again, hugging the mage. Fye gasped, his shoulders were stinging with pain.

"Who are you?" he whispered, unaware of the bright of hurt that crossed the girl´s beautiful eyes.

"Chi" she whispered quivering

"What a beautiful name! Chi… it seems familiar, though"

You were the one that put me that name Fye´she thought, big tears rolling down his cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------ The world of Hitzusen

"So…" the princess whispered "are we going to save Fye-san´s soul"

"Yes princess" Syaoran the real said

------------------------------------------------------------------------- Author´s note

in this fic the clone will appear too

--------------------------------------------------------------------------End author´s note

Sakura smiled brightly, with happiness and hugged Syaoran. They stayed like that until Mokona appeared from nowhere between them.

" Aw! Little Kitten is in love with Little Doggey!!!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other and then got apart completely flushed.

"S-sorry, hime" Syaoran said

"yeah…" Sakura mumbled

"L-little doggey?" the boy asked Mokona with a big tear of sweat rolling down his head.

"Yes" Kurogane growled " the idiot put us stupid names"

" Yep!" Mokona chirped " Kuroponpon is Big Doggey, Fye-mommy is Big Kitty" It jumped to Syaoran´s head " the other Syaoran, the one we knew from the very first was Little Doggey and Sakura is Little Kitten"

" Ah, I understand" Syaoran said sadly " But I don´t think he will call me like that"

"Wake up, brat! Remember what I said. He trusts you, so it will take short time to start calling you with whatever name he invents. He has already started with me"

The kids and Mokona laughed, while Kurogane only smirked.

" Now, listen. As I have said the only way to bring Fye back is going to the world his soul is. The white thing will transport us there. Just don´t get separated, right?"

Both children nodded, and soon all of them were travelling to that place, prying for the mage to hold on.

---------------------------------------------------------------- Author´s note

Well, as you see I haven´t said which is the name of the world where Fye is…

You will know in the next chapter XD

--------------------------------------------------------------- End author´s note

--------------------------------------------------That world " whose-name-I-can´t-remember"

" So… I´m like that person called Fye?" Fye asked quietly to the girl called Chi.

" Y-yeah, short of" Chi whispered

The mage looked at the girl who was trying to stop crying. His heart wrenched. For some reason, he didn´t want the girl to cry.

"If you want, I will be called Fye…." Fye assured " That friend of yours…he died time ago?"

Chi sobbed hugging the mage with all his strength. The blonde man felt his shirt wet and patted her head soothingly.

"Y-you´re this Fye" Chi whispered" You are the one who created Chi. You and Chi were friends" Chi whimpered " B-but you left to run away from the king"

To be continued…

* * *

so hope you liked it read and review. soon the next chapter n0n 


	5. Searching for Fye

hi guys!!!!! How are you????? . . . Hey I can't hear you!!!. XD well, I´m a bit crazy you know.

Well the reason I´m back is because here you have the chapter 5!!! aaaaaaaaand as I know that you want to read it I will give you a bit of talk about blablablablabn lablablablbablablbableblbe liblibliblibloblobloblu blublub bebloblibobla blublublub bleblebaba pururururururru parararra blableblibloblu tururú.

XD You see, the bad weather makes me crazy.

So on with the chapter!!!!

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! I love you all!!! nn

* * *

**Searching for Fye **

_A frozen land _

_created by the conscience of one soul_

_without a sun_

_to warm his latest hopes._

Fye´s eyes widened. Chi´s name sounded in his mind with echo. that name was so familiar…

The images that ran in his mind revealed him as a child playing with an unfocussed figure. Fye blinked and looked at Chi, who has a look of worry.

"Sorry Chi" he said closing his eyes sadly " I can't remember you"

He dried he cheeks with his had, making a big effort as his shoulders still pained as a hell. They were startled by the sound of the cell being opened. A figure appeared in front of them. Chi turned to find that Fye had already glassed eyes, as if he were in a trance. The figure laughed sadically, while Chi tried to snap the mage from his state.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- Kurorin & co.

A hole opened in the sky and three people fell to the ground with a sick thud. When Syaoran remained his conscience, he found himself face down.

"Ah…ah… Princess!" the boy called

"I´m alright. Just on top of you" came the girl´s voice

Syaoran sighed with relief and looked around.

"Ah… that's good….And Kurogane-san?"

Mokona arrived landing slowly on top of the boy.

"Mokona knows" it chirped jumping in the head of the boy, who was grimacing. "You are on top of him!"

The boy blinked and looked down to the ground…or a whole that seemed to fit with the silhouette of the ninja.

"Ah… Sorry, sir" he said quickly

"About time you woke up, kid! I was starting to have backache" the man growled "Get off of me"

They looked around. There was no town near where they were.

"So, this is the place?" Kurogane asked a bit scary though´ he thought " Fine, let's keep searching that idiot an a town or village"

They walked for hours through what seemed to have been a lake.

" This place is dead…" Syaoran whispered

"I have dreamt with it before… and also saw Fye-san, so…" Sakura started

" It could be what remains of Celes and it could not be, so open your eyes and try to find something of the mage"

The kids nodded ad walked quickly. Kurogane looked at them sighing

"Geez, now that the idiot was starting to be himself again…"

"What is Kurodady grumping?" Mokona asked

" I´m a bit worried about the mage"

"Mokona too. Fye´s magic is going down"

Suddenly an explosion took place some metres away of them.

"Kids!" Called the ninja

" We are ok, Kurogane-san! Over here!" The voice of the princess sounded " Just behind you"

A bright light suddenly surrounded all the land, and as if a pulsating power, they were forced to take hold to the ground.

"What the hell is going on now?" Kurogane snapped

" It… seems to be magic" Syaoran said

"Syaoran is right! Mokona feels it is Fye´s magic!"

The light lowered his intensity and they could see a human figure from whom the light went out. It was a child figure that they recognised soon.

"Fye-san?!" the princess called.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry it is a bit short, but don´t worry next chapter will be veeeeeery long, so get ready! R&R please!!! 


	6. The world of Cale

Wohohohohohohooho Wellcome back to this fic! Here you have the new chapter

As I know that you really want to know what the hell is happening… no explanation and keep reading n-n

* * *

**The world of Cale**

"F-Fye-san?" Sakura called worriedly

The little figure said nothing. He only faded away slowly, leaving the others alone.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked a bit confused, looking at the ninja, who shoock his head.

"I don´t know. Come on, let´s keep serching for that idiot"

The kids nodded and started walking, following the man

------------------------------------------------------------ The cell…

Fye awoke suddenly to hear someone sobbing. He opened his eye and looked around.

"Chi?"he whispered

The other girl was nowhere to see, but he could hear her sobs. He realised that the cell was very dark, and he gave some paces tainting with his hand in the air so that he culd find Chi. Nothing.

"Chi? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" The whisper of the girl came

"Where are you? I can´t see anything"

"Here"

Something cold touched his hand. He grasped it.

"Chi?"

"Yes"

"Here you are, little girl"

The little girl hugged the blonde.

"What happened?"

"He came"

" Who? Who came?"

"Chi doesn´t remember"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- the other ones

"Argh! Stupid wizard" a certain ninja growled " why had he to live in this place? Geez we can´t even move!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked with an 0.0 expression the way kurogane tried to walk through the marsh they were in…and … well, he was using his katana as an oar. The funny thing was that he hadn´t walked even one metre during the whole hour he had been trying.

"Hasn´t he seen thjere is a path over there?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

This image was seen by that shadow in the castle. He laughed in a sadistic way as he patted a beautiful blue chest. He opened it and took a blue orb in his hands.

"This is his power, the power of destruction, the power that can change the hitzusen" he said quietly, caressing the orb and then he put it again in the chest and closed it.

"Now let´s see how courageous your friends are, Fye" he turned to she dark part of the romm he was in " Bring me them alive. Then you can kill that ninja and the boy I only want the girl and the mage" the shadow ordered

His comand was agreed by a screaming clamour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the cell…

Fye and Chi herad some screams of creatures and looked through the only window in the cold and dark cell. There were lots of scaring creatures, each of them with a big sword, others with archs and arrows.

"Where are they going?"

"They are going to haunt… Fye´s friends" Chi whispered

"My…friends?" he wondered aloud.

Chi only lowered his gaze, sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the others...

The princess screamed with panic. She was being followed by a kind of zombies with arrows and a strange staff thet threw magic balls. Syaoran appeared betwwen them and Sakura.

"Hime!"

"I´m ok"

"Stay besides me" Syaoran said.

Kurogane was having a hard fight with the creatures. He was hurt in both his arms, his body full of scratches and bleeding from all his injuries. He hissed with pain, complaining about the amount of creatures to fight.

"I should say we are arriving to the place Fye-san is in" he heard the kid saying

The ninja nodded in agreement. It was not a coincidence that those things where there by his own, so there should be someone more. He and the boy got ready to fight the threatening creatures again, but they didn´t attack.

"What are you waiting for?" kurogane growled

" You really want to die too, Kurogane?" A whisper came from nowhere ( yeah, the shadow)

"Who are you?"

"You really want to know my name?" the shadow said in a sarcastic way " I won´t say it... for the moment"

The ninja growled, tryig to contain his rage, while Syaoran motioned to the princess in order to protect her in case the shadow appeared.

"At...at least let us see you" he shouted

"I´m here and at the same time not" the oice answered "Farewell"

With that said, the creatures growled, threatening the little group. Kurogane hissed. The kid was only a kid, he couldn´t have enough strength to fight all these creatures and at the same time protecting the girl. There was no other thing he could do.

"Kids, run and save that idiot. I will meet you later"

The boy nodded a bit worried, and left with Sakura, leaving Kurogane alone with Mokona.

" You. Go with them. the will ned you to find the feath-"

" Mokona will stay with Kurochuchu"

The ninja´s eyes twitched when he heard the name

" Fine, as you want" he said, rolling his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chi & Fye...

" My... friends?" Fye asked " Which friends?"

Chi bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

" Friends?..." he wondered " Did I ever have any friends?" he turned to Chi, who looked as if she were going to cry.

"Fye.. is Chi´s friend" she whispered sadly

"You too?"

Chi nodded slightly

" But, Chi..." He whispered " What is the meaning of Friends?"

The girl looked at his master. He looked so lonely, so sad...and he had asked that so inocently...

" It doesn´t matter, Fye..." she whispered, letting the tears finally fall through her cheeks

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_wooooooo. lol I´m certainly shocked at how this story is going. Hope you liked it! please R&R!!! Next chapter coming soon! 


	7. The wondering soul

wow!!! I´m baaaaack with chapter 7 yep n0n. In this chapter we will see mostly Sakura and Syaoran talking with someone I´m not telling who. You will see .

WARNING: This fic has no spoilers of this chapters ok? The sole spoiler will be the fact of Fay being a vampire, apart from that nothing else.

Thanks a lot to the two reviewers

**yuux3 **: Yep I want to hug him too… Hope you like this chapter

**Hyuu92** : the next chapter lol. I´m writing fast XD

Mininews section 

Chapter 149 - - 04/04

3rd season - - second week of May

* * *

**7. The wondering soul**

They were running.

Running as they could.

They heard the clamours of the creatures, and Kurogane´s shouts to run away while he tried to avoid the creatures to follow the kids.

And so they were running without knowing where to go. All they can see was a cold, dead land with nothing. A dark landscape without any light. Not even the moon or the sun. No stars could be seen in that sky. Only darkness, a cold and scaring darkness.

They suddenly stopped to catch the breathe. Syaoran looked around a bit worried.

"S-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked

" I don´t hear the creatures nor Kurogane-san" he whispered " Let´s go. We have to continue searching for Fye-san" he turned to Sakura, earning a smile from her.

Sakura nodded and they started their way to the nowhere. Sakura looked around sadly and Syaoran looked more worriedly than sadly.

"I wonder what happened here" she whispered " I mean, I had a dream and I saw this place but it was more beautiful, full of live. T-this is dead…"

Syaoran´s eyes softened a bit.

"Well as Kurogane-san told us this is the Land of Darkness. I would say this doesn´t even exist"

Sakura said nothing. She was sure. She had seen it somewhere.

" I saw it in my dreams. It is the land of Cale"

Syaoran watched her. He was starting to think that the pain she was carrying was starting to play with her mind. But suddenly he was startled by a scream from the person he was thinking on.

" Hime?"

" Syaoran-kun There is someone there! Look!" She exclaimed running to the little figure she had seen.

They both run to the figure. They were startled when they saw that the figure was shining with a pale white light. It was a light so purely white that they couldn´t notice its ropes.

When they approached even more, they almost jump scared. The figure turned his head to them. Syaoran and Sakura stared at the little form that seemed familiar to both of them.

Blue frozen eyes looked at both of them and Syaoran found himself staring at a little version of Fye. The boy turned again at what he was staring. It was a light blue flower. He caressed its petals, sighing. And a shaking, tiny voice was heard. A shattered voice.

"The darkness will kill you too, my friend"

Syaoran and Sakura gasped as beautiful, frozen blue eyes looked directly at them for a second time. It was a lonely, sad look. Sakura felt the pain those blue eyes had. A familiar pain. The suffer of someone she knew.

"So you have come" the little boy whispered

"Who are you? You seem familiar to me.." Sakura asked

" My name…" the boy started avoiding their gazes "…I don´t remember"

Sakura knelt down to be at his level. She found herself smiling at the child not knowing why. The boy didn´t smile, he only stared with that sad look.

" Mine´s Sakura and his Syaoran"

This time the boy smiled a bit

" Pleased to meet you again, Sakura"

The girl looked startled at that. She was afraid, and that was shown by her eyes for his smile faded slowly, leaving a hurt look in the boy. A pained expression she had never seen.

"Why… Why were all people so afraid of me?" he whispered with a hurt voice, still looking at Sakura.

Syaoran felt his heart sank and approached the child. He patted his head soothingly.

"I´m not afraid of you" he assured "I will be the first"

The little kid fought the tears and looked at Syaoran´s eyes.

" We are searching for the soul of a friend. Can you help us?"

" Soul?"

"Yes…"

The little kid looked at his hands.

" I am a part of the shattered soul of the one who lived in Celes and then ran away"

" What?!" Syaoran and Sakura exclaimed

" I only remember that…want me to tell you?" he asked.

Syaoran nodded.

" I´m the last soul you will find alone. This" he pointed to the flower " is also a soul. The soul of the Twilight flower, of one that died in Celes"

Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the ground and listened to the story.

" I was six years when it happened. It occurred so quickly that we didn´t notice that we…we were dead. We were ruled in that time by a very gentle monarch. He suddenly died and then the land of Celes started to die. We were at continuous wars" he stopped and looked at Syaoran, who was writing all he heard in some papers " You still like History?"

Syaoran was startled at first and then nodded. The little boy tilted his head, smiling tiny.

" You haven´t changed" he whispered " So, many people were killed and this place in Celes" he pointed to the place they were in, a huge extension "was a beautiful, huge field where, when people were buried, this flower grow in the tombs. I was the one in charge to look after it" he lowered his gaze "But then something or someone, I don´t know what, came and the next thing I knew was that I was dead" he sighed " Then the darkness came and started destroying all the souls."

Sakura whipped his tears. She was so sensible to the pain, she could feel the pain the boy was in.

"This flower is mine and of the other parts of the soul you are searching. So I´m trying to take care of it until the end comes"

"I see" Syaoran said. He couldn´t understand why this boy could say all his story as if nothing bad had happened.

He looked up to find the blue eyes on him. The boy smiled sadly.

"That´s because when I was alive I had been broken too many times that I can´t cry enough. There is nothing but pain in me. All I feel is a constant, never ending pain. People used to be gentle to me, they even were worried more about me that about themselves. But I didn´t want them to, so I let the pain inside and smiled for them" he said.

Sakura was right. He was so broken, so shattered that any hurt done now would be nothing to compare with the one he had now. The girl tried to hug him but his arms passed through him.

"You are not allowed to touch me, sorry" the soul whispered smiling sadly

"Why?"

"This is the world of Cale, the land of the wondering souls. So if some soul is shattered you can´t touch it. Sorry for not having told you" the boy bowed politely.

" It…It´s ok, Fye-kun" Sakura whispered

" Fye…?" the soul asked himself aloud

The kids looked at him, surprised

"Fye?…. That sounds very familiar" he whispered scratching the back of his head while trying to find any connexion to the name.

Sakura and Syaoran smiled. Perhaps what Fye needed was to be understood.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. I wrote it while listening to the songs of Fix you and Clocks from Coldpolay.

More chapters soon. More angst and soon Horror. yep. Horror will come the next chapters mwahahahaha I´m a bad guy wahahahaha


End file.
